


Legends and Myths and the Starlit Fables

by Amaria567_Eloft



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fallen!Legend AU, LU Creative Train, LU OC, Linked Universe is my life now, OC insert, aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria567_Eloft/pseuds/Amaria567_Eloft
Summary: Legend and his friends get thrown to a time that shouldn't exist- one where Legend fails. One where he is changed. A time where a woman named Amaria is the eldest princess, not Zelda. A time where Ganon rules over Hyrule. Amaria is doing her best to heal the land, but she'll need to rely on someone who looks exactly like her oldest friend, enemy, and ally. Myth hasn't always been this way, and Legend is determined to find out what happened to him.
Relationships: Legend(LU)/OC, Legend/Amaria(OC), Link/OC
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicetomeetmew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetomeetmew/gifts), [Padge_LovesArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padge_LovesArt/gifts).



> I've done it aaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Stop me, please. Actually don't I want to simp. I also want your tears. LOVE MY OC AND LOVE MYTH. Myth is my boi. Also, thank you Padge and Kai on discord. You're both so supportive and I can't help but feel absolutely awed by your support and love.

The rain smacked itself against the windows of Hyrule Castle, sending shivers up Link’s spine. The atmosphere was far too ironic. The dark sky crackled with lightning, lighting up the woman under Link’s sword. Her pale, unmarked form, her light blue hair, everything about her screamed illegitimacy. The fact that her blue eyes of cracked glass sent him into a haze did not assist, for her stern stare was able to send doubt into him. 

“Do it now, Link,” urged Aganhim from behind. The sorcerer stood above the throne from where Zelda and the King sat obediently, listening to the powerful magic of control. Only Amaria was standing between Ganon and the Throne, between Link’s master and power. Aganhim was right, if Link didn’t kill her, then she would just get in his- and Ganon’s- way. 

But the Master Sword was refusing to be held against the divine blood of the Goddess, even if she was an illegitimate heir. The blade became heavy in Link’s grip, And he could tell that time was running short. 

Even the master sword was having second thoughts of attacking the royal blood of which Amaria had in her veins. Link swung the sword downward, but Amaria rolled out of the way, landing on a foot and knee. A burst of light came from her hands, and a bow and arrow appeared in them. 

“Amaria!” Zelda screamed in sudden clarity, but Aganhim’s power was ever-increasing in power, and Veran in the background was clearly using her abilities to make Zelda bend to her every whim. 

While Link was distracted, an arrow of light cut through his cheek, making him wince in pain. The light of the room increased until practically everyone was blinded. Aganhim refused to lose, though, summoning ropes with a spell to snap at Amaria’s heels. She quickly jumped out of the way, though, escaping as she always did. 

The room became the same as it always did, though Link’s eyes were painfully slow in adjusting to the room once again. When they did, though, it was clear to the blond. The half-blooded Princess was gone. “Don’t bother,” the 17-year-old snarled. “She’s already long gone,” Link informed as Aganhim went to search for her. For Link knew that her abilities, paired with her amazing bowmanship, would keep her hidden.

*~*Time’s P.O.V.*~*

Time watched as Wind teased his fellows, holding Four’s beloved Minish feather high above Four’s head in a tree. Wind’s maniacal laughter could be heard all across the camp as he urged Four to come to get the feather. Four simply watched, thumping one of his feet against the ground in anger. Wild and Hyrule, who were observing the ordeal, laughed at Four with tears in their eyes. 

Warriors, Sky, and Twilight were discussing the village that they were planning to go to. It was only a bit away, and they were all excited to sleep on a mattress. As they discussed this, Legend was collecting firewood for lunch, looking rather upset that _he_ was, once again, on firewood duty. Time sighed. The oldest of the group walked over to Wind, folding his hands as Wind continued to tease his brother in spirit. 

“Wind, give Four his feather back. We’re about to eat soon. How did-” Time was interrupted. As Wind jumped out of the tree, handing Four his beloved trinket with a pout, an explosion sounded. Birds screeched in shock, leaving the forest in thick, black clouds as they left. 

“That’s where the town is!” Warriors called out, looking at everyone in shock. 

Twilight was already hopping onto his steed, calling out “I’ll help out with Epona!” 

“We’ll be right behind you!” Time yelled as Twilight disappeared into the shadowy forest. The other eight Links were quick to move at the promise, grabbing up their- and Twilights- bags as they hurried after him. Legend and Four somehow lead the group, surprisingly ahead of even Wild. 

The group quickly reached the town, of which was undamaged. The area in front of it, however, sported a new scar- a crater of earth, with a portal in the center. Everyone who knew the portals was quick to note both the appearance and power of the portal, looking at it with- awe? Fear? Time didn’t know. 

The portal was made of swirling golds and reds, different than all others that they’d seen. It even emitted a different aura, being safe and warm and promising compared to its’ brothers. 

Thankfully, the village seemed to be in good shape, not being hit with the strange blast. Twilight was already assuring the group of people who’d gathered at the edge of the crater. 

The man promised everyone that it was alright, this wouldn’t happen again, and more as his friends came over to hear what had happened. The people seemed to believe him. They relaxed their shoulders and went back to their business as Twilight continued to reassure the more… well, worried of those who were in the town. “Don’t worry, my friends will be here soon, and we will investigate the situation at once.” Twilight’s voice was smooth and melodic, Time noticed. A good thing, too. 

“Rancher, what happened here?” Wild was the first to speak, hurrying over to his friend. Time could only liken the situation to a puppy or duckling going to their mother. 

“Well, you can see what happened,” Twilight gestured at the hole in the middle of the clearing. “From what it sounds like, this thing came from literally nowhere. No lizard, no monsters, no warning. It just… appeared.” The brunette scratched his head nervously. “Sorry, Wild. I wish I could tell you more. All of you,”

The Links become quiet at Twilight’s words. There was a tension rising, and Time could easily feel it. Time took a deep breath, preparing to ease the situation. He placed hands on the two closest to him, smiling assuringly. They happened to be Hyrule, and Wild, the most nervous of the bunch when it came to portals. Made sense, as they hadn’t dealt with them before. 

The group looked at him expectantly. “I know that this is strange, and new, to all of us. But someone on the other side, whether it be Hylia herself or that lizard, is calling us, and we must answer. Whether their call is for good or bad, we will answer it, just as we always have.”

The others split up as they had once some time a while ago, when first running across the portals. Hyrule had gone to Legend, Wild lagging behind. Legend seemed unbothered by the prospect of going into yet another portal, but his comrades were, quite literally, shaking in their boots. 

“Come on, Rule, Wild, let’s go first,” Legend encouraged, his blue eyes sparkling ever-so-vibrantly against the gold portal. The confident swordsman led his comrades into the golds and reds. They followed slowly, hesitant. “It’s alright, we’ll deal with whatever’s on the other side.”

After Legend coaxed his friends into the portal, Warriors leading a group of Four and Sky after them. Thus Time was left with Twilight and Sky. The three gave each other small smiles with tense shoulders, stepping into the portal. They were ready for whatever was on the other side. 

* * *

Legend was grateful to arrive to his world. He had missed his uncle, Alfon, dearly. But when he looked closer, he was startled. At first, it looked like Kakariko. _His_ Kakariko. Not Times, not Wild’s, not even Warriors. 

There was a dark cloud over the town, and it was certainly not one that Legend appreciated. There were many more houses than when he had been a child, alluding to the addition of many more families, ones that had probably moved to the village. 

But he recognized some of the families, especially the little ones of the village. He’d known them before Yuga took chaos to Hyrule Castle. He’d played with them. Young Paula was closest, and he moved over to greet her. She looks as she always did to him, having too-tight pigtails and rosy cheeks. 

But as he got close, Paula shrieked in fear. “Mommy, it’s him! It’s the evil man! Help me, Mommy!” She begged, running away. 

“Paula, it’s me! Link!” Legend called after her, unsure if the girl had just confused him with someone else. But the young girl shrieked more, drawing more attention to her. She was actually afraid.

Legend froze. Everyone was looking at him with fear. They were all shrinking away. The only good thing about this was they weren’t calling knights. Like they’d done years ago. When he was 11. When he was a literal child. A child handed a sword. A sword by his uncle. 

His uncle. His uncle. Where was he? It was that time where his uncle would be in town. So where was he? Where was uncle Alfon? The man who had taught Legend everything. The man who had taught Legend his love for nature, life. 

Sky had reached out to comfort his friend, only to be met with open air. 

Legend had started running. The other links gasped, rushing to follow after, though only Sky, much to everyone’s surprise was able to keep up. 

The others called after him, screaming. Legend ignored their calls. His thoughts were repetitive in nature. His uncle. All he cared about was making sure his uncle was okay. The man who was a father to Legend. That’s all he could care about. 

Eventually, the bright green trees melted to grass. Eventually, he reached his door. The bright green door he’d run in and out of so many times. The door of which he opened to usually see his beloved Uncle. 

Legend slammed open the door, panting. He was greeted with an unruly sight. A sight that he’d been afraid to see. A sight that he didn’t want to see. The usually open space of which Legend remembered being chased in. It was ruined with broken pottery, dangerous to any careless child. 

The bed that he had cuddled in at night was destroyed, cleaved in two. The soft blanket that had kept him warm was dirty, covered in a layer of dust. The fireplace had ashes smothered all over it, pots bent and and water spilled across the ground. His table was broken, too. 

“L...Legend,” Sky panted as he rushed into the room. “Talk to us,” The man urged, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Legend shook under Sky’s grip, fearing for his uncle. What had happened to the only adult in his life? 

Legend shook off his comrade’s hand, rubbing his face. This couldn’t be happening. It was a dream. It had to be. It had to be a dream. This couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be real. But when Legend opened his eyes, he could only see what he had before.

“M-my uncle,” Legend’s voice cracked. “Where is he?” Sky’s heart throbbed at the tone Legend had gave. The poor male was afraid. Sky was about to hug his fried when something stabbed his side, making him groan in pain. 

“Sky?” Legend turned around to see Sky’s eyes roll to the back of his head, causing Legend to grab his friend and ease him to the floor. 

“Amazing,” A female remarked as she walked into Legend’s view. “Didn’t know you were capable of sympathy,” The woman snarked, Pulling a beautifully ornate bow into view. Legend was about to react, but the woman reacted quicker. She had her bowstring pulled back, and lightning suddenly crackled between her fingers. 

Whoever this woman was, she was powerful. And she was a magic-user. Legend cursed mentally. The woman looked like no one he’d ever seen, with light blue hair and dark blue eyes. Dark blue eyes that held the purest malice toward him.  
“Now, tell me,” Her voice was sickly sweet. “What do you want with your uncle? And why were you in Kakariko, _traitor?"_ The woman's voice was full of hatred. And Legend couldn't understand why, but he was fearful. 


	2. Oh, Princess, Your duties are many, Your heart is gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend and his buddies have gone into a little pickle. Amaria, the eldest princess, has been hard at work to protect and plan.

Legend looked an arrow in the face, sweat dripping down his cheek as he looked at the owner. She had razor-sharp and intelligent eyes with malice aimed at him, and his comrade dropped on the floor seemed to show that even more.

"Tell me,  _ Link _ ,  **Why did you go to Kakariko Village?** " Her voice was spitting anger, a reflection of her mood. Clearly, this girl's heart was, indeed, on her sleeve.

"I just popped up there," Legend blurted out, confused. "Why did you attack my comrades?"

"You know why!" The woman snapped, causing Legend to step back in shock. "Y-You sided with him! With Ganon! After all these years of training, of gruesome sweat and tears and even saving people, you betrayed your kingdom! No, the whole world!"

The woman's voice shook with emotion that Legend could hardly comprehend, much less describe. "You took my sister from me!"

"I... what?" Legend could not help but feel the dread and confusion freeze him in place, where he stared down the shaft of an arrow, emblazoned with light. Now that he looked, he could understand. Blue eyes, powers of light, and a wonderful fighting ability only wielded by the knights of Hyrule. This woman was a member of the royal family.

"You know exactly what you did!" She screamed, her bow shattering into reflections of light and disappearing. "You let Aganhim use you! You didn't tell anyone about his plans, and now I am a fugitive, wanted! All because of you! Don't think that a simple change of clothes and new people will save you, Link!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Legend snapped back, looking her in the eyes as he took a step forward. "I've never done any of those things! I have opposed Ganon my entire career of heroism, I've fought him thrice, and each time he has fallen to my blade! What are you talking about?!" Legend responded.

The young girl still looked angry, but her body language seemed to relax some. Legend also relaxed, looking at her with a little suspicion. Then she jumped forward, pulling Legend's body closer to her, slamming her knee against his head.

Sky woke up to the sound of shuffling and orders, something that was uncommon to him. As he got up, he felt a tightness around his wrists and looked down to see that he had ropes around them. "Why...?" He asked audibly before looking around, noticing that Four was the only other up, looking around for some understanding of what was going on.

"We've been taken into a camp, seems like we're not in the Hyrule Legend knows," Four whispered as Sky looked around. Camp indeed. Plenty of people were walking about with supplies, weapons, clothing. Even some children were hoping around the adults, earning smiles from everyone.

One little boy seemed to notice that Sky and Four were awake, rushing to a battered tent in the middle of the camp. If one were to attack it, whoever was inside would be in for a nasty surprise. 

"Amaria, Amaria, they're waking up!"

Slowly but surely, Sky's comrades had started to gain consciousness, looking out into the campsite. Time had warned everyone to just wait, but Legend seemed to dislike the idea. 

"I'm telling you, Time, they play dirty," He hissed under his breath.

"They would not bring us into their camp without good reason. Even if we don't know their location, bringing 9 capable fighters into a camp is risky."

As Time responded, a young girl with dazzling light blue hair came from the tent, walking directly toward them. A more elderly woman with white hair and deep red eyes able to be seen from miles away followed.

The woman stopped in front of the group, her lips pulled into a tight frown. "What are your names?"

"Link." Time answered for them, unhesitant. 

"All of you?"

"So you all have the hero's spirit, then?" She inquired, her eyes tracking each of them curiously. Every one of the links nodded, confirming her question. "How do I know this isn't a ploy?"

"We wouldn't be so calm if it were, miss." 

"Don't call me that," The woman hissed, shoulders suddenly tighter as she looked among the camp. Everyone had frozen in place, watching the open interrogation with great interest.

The attention made Sky a little nervous, but even so, he stayed as calm as possible, unwilling to show any emotions. Especially if  _ she _ were the reason as to why Sky had blocked out.

"Look, can we be  _ decent _ about this? You are clearly a member of the royal family and I would appreciate to treat you as such, but you are making this rather difficult, Princess Zelda."

"...." The blue-haired woman's frown pulled even tighter at the name. "I am a Princess, yes, but my name is Amaria, thank you." Her words were full of ice, but Sky could see her eyes full of pain.

The woman took a deep breath. "Look. That one," Amaria glanced at Legend accusingly, "Has said that he is not the Link of  _ this _ world, implicating that A, there are either several timelines or alternate realms and you've all somehow managed to come to this one."

"And?" Warriors interjected, the sound of awe unable to be hidden from his voice. "What're you saying, that Legend did something?"

"I'm asking for confirmation on the fact that he's fought Ganon. You are his companions, you would know, right?" 

"Why should we answer?" Twilight was more calm than Warriors, but he still sounded suspicious of the woman. After all, not one of the links had met a sister to Zelda before.

"Because," Amaria closed her eyes, "My era's Link has led a revolution against the crown."

The links were quiet. They did not know what to say. How could they say anything? What consolation could they give? Had Hylia sent them to correct her mistake this time? It was impossible to know, and even more impossible was that the woman Amaria was the sister of the princess Zelda, who had been in all of Link's lives for years.

"Your comrade looks  _ just _ like this era's Link and I will not allow for any mistakes again. Should you refuse to confirm nor deny that he has no intention of harming my people, I will not hesitate to cut you down."

"Legend has saved each and all of our lives many times over, Princess. I vouch for his innocence, and for his being an advocate of Hyrule,  _ not _ Ganon." Warriors spoke with a clear voice, but Sky could feel him shaking with anger. 

"Thank you for your honesty, soldier," the Princess spoke with a gentle smile, pulling out one of the short swords she wore on her hips. With a clean arc of her wrist, the binds that held the links down were free.

The young woman sighed, running her hair through some of the free strands that made up her bangs on the left side of her face. "I apologize for my actions."

"You were being protective of your people," Twilight responded in understanding. "None of us could begrudge you, especially with such a...  _ issue _ going on." he went on, glancing at a couple of teenagers who were moving some boxes.

"Yes, well, as they say, believe they are guilty before proven innocent, these days." Amaria's voice was particularly low. As she spoke, a young girl- Sky recalled Legend calling her Paula, rushed up to Amaria. 

"Come play with me!" She urged, reaching up on her tippy-toes to grab Amaria's hand. 

"But of course, silly," Amaria responded, chuckling warmly. She leaned down to follow the girl to where a group of kids were playing with sticks, starting to giggle as she ran about, chasing the group.

"What a strange woman," Hyrule murmured. "To smile, even when she's met with such opposition."

"She smiles for her people, and smiles to hide the pain so clearly in her heart." Legend spoke up. 

"She just called you a traitor to the crown and you're defending her?"

"No," Legend's sea-deep eyes turned to look at the group. "I want to see him. For myself."

"If that's so, then you'll have to have someone there who can help you should things get.. hairy." Four pointed out, looking at the lost wood nervously. "Besides, we don't know where we are. How can we help you if you get into a lot of trouble?"

"I'll bring her," Legend nodded over at Amaria, who was now being wrestled by a group of unknowing children. Sky couldn't help but feel this was a bad idea, frowning at the thought.

* * *

Legend had waited to catch the woman known as Amaria alone all day. His thoughts had run rampant the entire time, and he desperately wished to find the other him. Amaria, however, was- obviously, a very busy woman. She continued to talk to people, no matter who they were. 

And now she was taking five minutes to herself, understandably. “Do you need something, Li… Legend?” Amaria suddenly spoke up from where she stood, her arms supporting each other as she thought. Legend came into view, the doors to the ragged tent wide open. 

“How’d you notice?” He inquired, looking at the worn map on a half-attempted table. 

“Your presence is undeniable,” Amaria responded, letting her hands dangle. “It reminds me… of him, I suppose.”

“You mean the Link from this… timeline?”    
“Yes, though I suppose it’s more pleasant than Link’s,” Amaria tipped her head. “You two frown differently, though.” Amaria smiled. “Yours is more thoughtful, understanding.”

“That’s… comforting, I suppose.” Legend shuffled, unsure of what she meant. “Speaking of Link, I want to, uh, I want to see him.”

“We’re about to go into battle,” Amaria responded, putting a hand on a particular spot. It was Kakariko. “Your friends, the other Links, may trust you- but I’ve said it once today, and I will say it again. Guilty until proven innocent.” 

“They’re attacking Kakariko?” Amaria’s smile quickly turned into a frown. She nodded. 

“I’ll allow you and your friends on this battle, but know-” She unsheathed one of the single-edged, but beautifully curved, blades hanging from her hips “-That I am not one to show mercy to traitors, even if they’re ‘heroes’.”

“I promise, you will not lose this battle.” But in the back of Legend’s head, he was unsure. 


	3. Blood of the Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is a difficult time, but even moreso when you are fighting an old friend.

*Links P.O.V*  
Aghanim scowled as he looked out into Kakariko village, causing Link to snicker. “I suppose you either have a very talkative friend or you’ve leaked yourself.”  
“This is not funny, fool,” Aghanim hissed, scowling. In front of them, on the rooftops, stood Amaria and her troops, all in brilliant silver armor that glistened in the sun-blotched light. 

“I see you’re here, Amaria, and with your ‘army’ as well.” Aghanim commented, his scowl turned into a smile. 

“Army or none, it is still better than few brainwashed soldiers!” Amaria’s voice rang with the confidence she had had when they were five, making Link smile. Indeed, she was as confident as ever. Unfortunately, Link knew that was not everything..

“You mean the soldiers you are to command, yes?” Link asked, earning a frown from Amaria as he came closer. “I know you care much for them, my dear,” Link went on, calling a soldier forward. 

“Don’t, Link, please.” Amaria requested, her voice hushed. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but please…”

*~*Amaria’s pov*~*

Amaria could only help but watch as the Blade of Evil’s Bane rose into the sky, only to skewer someone’s chest. She put her hands into fists, looking away. The pain in her chest slowly ebbed as the poor soldier died. 

“Give up, Amaria!” Link urged. “Become a martyr for the great Ganon!” Amaria looked down, at where Legend was hidden away from view. He looked white with shock. She sighed. “Your name will be remembered for millennia!”

“I don’t want to be remembered, Link. I don’t wish to become a myth, a fable, of fear. I’m sorry, but even of you came to me as the innocent child you once were, I would refuse. Now turn back, before you’re all slaughtered.”

“Your words fall on deaf ears and blind eyes, dearest Amaria,” Aghanim called from his place at the forefront. Amaria sighed. “Kill the lot of them,” ordered the pale-skinned wizard, disappearing into smoke. Then arrows filled the sky. 

*~*Hyrules pov*~*

Hyrule stood behind Legend and Wind, who watches the conversation between the Link of this era and Amaria, pale-faced. “Kill the lot of them,” ordered a scratchy, vile-filled voice. Arrows filled the air. Hyrule looked at Amaria after pulling up his shield. 

“Nayru, protect me,” Amaria called out, clapping her hands together. Ribbons of light left the Princess’s hands, enveloping each of her armada. The arrows slid harmlessly against the shield, breaking upon impact. 

“Smart as always,” scowled the evil Link, putting his blood stained sword away. Behind Hyrule, Sky shook with anger. “We’ll just have to hunt you all down, then.”

“It’s time, my friends,” Amaria called, jumping off the roof. Legend moved at once, confronting his alternate self. 

“Legend, wait!” Four called, but Time stopped him with a shake of his head. 

“Support him as you can, Hyrule.” Hyrule nodded in response to Time’s request.

“Oh?” The other Link sounded confused. “Is this one of your tricks, Princess?”

“Why…?” Legend’s voice shook with anger. “Why did you betray your own people?”

“Because,” Link sneered. “I want her,” a point at Amaria, who had summoned her bow, “to rest in peace- well, pieces. Only My Lord Ganon can make that happen.”

Hyrule cast the spell _lightning,_ attempting to get everyone’s attention. But Legend and the other him stared at each other, frozen.

“Hyrule needs not peace from me, but from Ganon, Link.” Amaria told him, her voice in a blissful calm. Around them, the sounds of battle intensified. Amaria was the only thing to show even a hint of calm. 

“No, no, no, they have hurt you far too long, Amaria!” Link answered, catching Hyrule by surprise. Amaria still refused to flinch. 

“You are referring to the fact that I won’t inherit the crown,” 

“You have worked harder than even Din and Nayru did when holding the seasons- and time itself- in place. You deserve that crown!”

Amaria pulled back her bowstring, letting loose. Arrows of light fluttered against Link, who stayed calm and unblinking. “I am a half-breed. I will be a servant of the kingdom, even without the crown. Legend, I leave him to you to battle now. I am needed elsewhere.”

Legend nodded as Amaria rushed past Hyrule, now dazed in thought. 

*Amaria’s pov*~*

 _Dammit, dammit!_ Amaria scolded herself as she pulled one of her swords out of another knight. _It wasn’t supposed to be like this!_ She thought, slashing through a moblin. 

Lynel roars sounded in the distance, along with explosives. Amaria gasped, putting her sword away quickly and rushing towards the noise. The north of Kakiriko was the least defendable position, of course there was a lynel there. 

_You should’ve killed him then, not left a stranger to deal with him!_ Amaria went on, jumping over one of the fences in her path. Tears were threatening to blur her vision, but she swallowed them down, along with the burning in her throat. _Focus,_ Amaria urged, stopping beside the giant beast. A link with long hair was continually blasting it with bomb arrows. 

_Reckless, but it gets the job done, I suppose._ Amaria admitted mentally. She summoned her bow of sealing, carved from light itself, to help. Stringing three arrows on the bow, she took a deep breath, watching the Lynel come closer to the Link. 

_Now,_ she told herself, letting go of the ivory string. The arrows pierced the Lynels shoulder, making it cry in pain. Now her presence was noticed, and the Lion-headed beast rushed her. Four more bomb arrows came from nowhere, though when the princess looked up, she found the Link with a wolf-pelt had bombed the creature. 

“Are you alright, Princess?” Asked the two, frowning. Amaria swallowed her anger. She nodded, smiling. 

“I spotted a couple more Lynels coming this way. We ought to take them out. What about Link?”

“Your friend insisted in fighting him, and I came to back you up,” Amaria responded, frowning. She felt bad about leaving him, but she also could not face him. Not after the confession he’d made. Not after the blood he’d spilt. 

“Legend’ll be fine, Princess. We ought to go.” Urged the one in the wolf pelt.

“Right,” Amaria agreed, fixing part of her cloak. “Let’s get this over with,” she urged, frowning. “The kids’ll be scared,”

“With you to lead this group, I highly doubt anyone fears,” commented ponytail.

Amaria ignored the comment, twirling on her heel to head toward the coming group of Lynels. She was angry. Her hands shook with pain, fear, and hot-blooded fury. Her home was being mercilessly attacked by not only one that she was unable to seal, but her friend of childhood. 

As she listened to the thunder of screams and clapping of hooves, she remembered the lazy days of her childhood, rolling about in fields. She could remember Link begging her to get out of the cold waters, she remembered how often she prayed, begged Hylia to spare her sister.

And these memories angered her.

The lynels thundered closer, Amaria standing still as memories flashed in her minds eye. A spear slashed against her shoulder, a sword against her back, an arrow through her left arm.

None of it mattered, though. Because as soon as the creatures were close, she pulled out her katana, slashing through legs seemlessly.

“Why... can’t you just,” her voice cracked as arrows brushed past her “leave my home,” a stab into the lynel’s heart, “Alone?!”

The lynel turned into smoke and ash, skewered on her blade. She sighed, suddenly feeling tired. She thought she’d been prepared, able to do this, but she was not.

*~*Legend’s P.o.v*~*

Legend panted as he dodged the white sword in front of him, of which sliced some of his bangs. Backing off, the hero caught some semblance of a breather, looking at his doppelgänger in shock.

The other Link had dark blue hair on his right side, along with his bangs. “You should be ashamed of yourself,” Legend muttered as the other fell to his knees, panting as well. 

“And why is that?” 

“You’re going against your entire people,” 

“To save Amaria? I’m willing to tear apart the entire planet,”

Legend was shocked, but not surprised nonetheless. “You’re... obsessed,”

Link growled, getting up and using the sword in his hands as a crutch. Both of them were getting tired. Legend had to end this soon. Especially since the Master Sword was fighting against itself, draining energy twice more.

“So,” Link growled as he and Legend rushed each other again, Link having a confident- but tired- smirk. “Why do you look like me?”

“I’m your alternate self, we think,” Legend responded. “I’m the guy that becomes a hero,”

The swords stopped pushing against each other, Link jumping away.

“Too many people now,” he growled, starting to retreat. “Don’t want to become a myth, huh?”

Legend frowned, sighing as his comrades rushed up to him. Link had bounded away, Legend letting him. 

“Is everyone alright?” Legend asked, looking around. A lot of the comrades that he’d walked her with were either bloody, bruised, or relying on another to support them.

“Yes, we’re all fine,” Amaria spoke up, walking over. Her silver robes were now bloodied, and she looked tired. “You all did well, given the size of our enemy. I am proud of each and every one of you,” the Princess called out, smiling. 

Those who knew her smiled warmly. “We could not have done it with out you, Princess!” Someone in the back called. She shook her head. 

“No, an individual is only powerful when they have friends that they can rely on.” Amaria sighed.

“It’s time to go home, and heal.” She announced, the blood against her skin drying already.

“Those of you who can continue moving, we must make a grave for the fallen. The wounded who can walk, help those around you. Our enemy may be unknowing of mercy, but we are not.” Amaria urged, looking at the bodies strewn across the town. Many of them were of knights, others of her own.

Legend panted, unsure if he could go on. Amaria noticed this and frowned. “If you need to go back to camp, do so. The others can help us clean up. Besides,” Amaria glanced at where Link had run off. “He has evidently left you a lot to think about.”

“Yeah,” Legend agreed, looking around at the chaos.

*~*Link’s P.O.V*~*  
“We were soundly beaten, as I’m sure you already guessed.” Link informed, smirking as he slunk into the throne room. Zelda and the King sat on their thrones, unaware of his presence. Aghanim’s scowl seemed to get more intense at Link’s return. 

“You were supposed to get Kakariko under or control, not come back beaten.” Aghanim hissed, the shadows dancing around him. Link continued to smile, unphased by Aghanim’s threats. 

“And here I thought that you would enjoy knowing that there’s some newby in town,” Link walked over to the throne, looking at Zelda passively. As per usual, she looked nothing like her sister, even just sitting there, obedient to others words. 

“What?” Aghanim’s voice had turned curious, the shadows around him clearing. Link shrugged, smirking. “Link,” Aghanim had warning in his voice this time. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just an alternate self decided to pop out of nowhere. And he’s on _Amaria’s_ side.”

“...”  
“Oh, and another thing.” Link smirked. “Call me Myth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my good friend Cello (IDK their Ao3) for the amazing art that they had made while I was livewriting earlier today, and thank you all for reading this little story of mine. I promise, things will start making sense soon. Until then, be patient. (Also character designs for Amaria and Myth soon)


	4. Captain of the Old Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fae are creatures which are hard to understand, and even harder to find. Family is difficult to deal with, but you miss them when they are gone. And tales of old bring new knowledge forward.

The castle was cold. It felt like one was underwater. And the people walking in the empty hallways were like stone statues, not reacting to the others. There, however, was an exception. “Captain,” Greeted a random soldier, his armor chinking as he moved. She nodded in response. 

But that was all she said, moving toward the throne room. The decorated hallways of blue and gold seemed dreary in comparison to the time of the traitor. The traitor… The name on the tip of everyone’s lips, the name that everyone knew, but never spoke. 

Eventually, the Captain was at the beautifully carved doors, of which represented the throne room, of which she was to go into. Slowly, she knocked.

"Princess, My King," The woman greeted monotone, placing her hands behind her back, standing up straight. "We've not seen the traitors after the battle of Kakriko, though it's likely they're expecting us to try again." The royals did not react, blinking unsuspiciously. The back of Noor's head told her something was wrong, but she just shrugged it off, thinking they were just busy- in their own minds. "I will leave you now,"

Noor walked through the halls as she always did, noticing the bland halls, the inaction of the people who she passed by.  _ Something is wrong, dear _ A voice told her, gentle but... unknown to her. She looked around, wondering who'd told her this.  _ You should get out, young one, _ The voice urged again as Noor passed by an open door of a fellow noble, who didn't even flinch as she walked past, accidentally bumping into another.. But once again, she ignored it.

Eventually, the woman made her way out of the castle, looking out into the fields of Hyrule, noticing something strange. She couldn't place a finger on it, but something was pulling her foward. But something told her too stay too. It was like she was battling herself.  _ Come along, dear, _ whispered the voice she'd heard earlier. A fairy, bright red and warm flew past, bouncing in the air. "Follow me," Urged the fairy.

Noor decided to follow, as she was told. The fields turned to forests, shadows on the edges of the glittering morning. Cold, shivering air touched the edges of her spirit, making her shiver. But the dancing fairy led her onward, almost like she was in a trance. Though something now in the back of her head resulted in a headache.  **Come back,** it ordered. 

"We're almost there, miss," The fairy whispered, fluttering slowly in the wind. 

"Almost... where?" As she spoke, it felt like she was underwater, making her shiver. Hard to speak, hard to hear.

"We're going to the great fairy of Power," The fairy explained, voice ever so gentle. "The feelings of unease you have, she can help explain what is happening."

* * *

Warriors swung his sword aimlessly, focusing on his technique. The battle of Kakariko had shown him just how serious the situation of Amaria's was- He had fought many soldiers, all of them with immense skill and ability to make him sweat. If he wanted to keep sharp, he would have to keep in shape, though his skills had become... dull.

"If we had a captain with us, we'd probably be able to keep on par with the soldiers. They're in charge of making sure every soldier on the field has his or her skills sharp," Explained Lorcan, frowning. "of course, the princess could train us, but she is far too busy herself to focus on us, so we can only teach each other what little we know."

"How did you all escape Aghanim's mind control?" Asked Legend, folding his arms and tapping his fingers across one of them. 

"The Princess was able to recognize the threat that Aghanim and Link posed, and ordered those guarding Kakariko to flee into the Lost Woods before attempting to save her sister and step-father," Lorcan explained, frowning. "After she came back, she took us to the great fairies, who cast spells to make us far more resistant to mind control."

After that lovely information, Twilight and Time had hurried to the Great Fairies, hoping to get information from them. Sky, Four, and the others stayed behind to teach the others some more advanced sword technique, though Warriors left to focus on his own fighting skills.

A crack of a branch made him twist around, holding his sword against a young woman's throat. The woman had tan skin with red hair to boot. Her eyes were bright green, and there was confusion in them. Warriors pulled back his blade when he noticed the fairy beside her, who bobbed passively in the air. She posed little threat- right now, at least. The chainmail peeking from under her tunic of blue and the sword strewn over her back told him that she was a fighter, indeed.

"...You're with her, right?" The woman asked softly, pushing her hair to the side, confusion and slight anger in her voice. Warriors nodded, narrowing his eyes. "Please, take me to her."

"...Alright," Warriors agreed, frowning. "But first, your blade." The woman handed him her blade unhesitantly.

* * *

"We should make barriers both to the north, east, and south of Kakariko," Twilight commented, pointing at the locations with his finger. 

"But then we would blockade ourselves in," Time argued, pointing out the oversight. "We could leave the south open. 

"That would create a funnel for soldiers to attack. Link is no fool, he knows how to force his way through anything." Amaria responded, tracing her finger over the route she saw. "No, if we blockade then we'll be unable to get out. It's a good defense, but there is no offense." She continued, frowning.

Legend listened to the conversation beside Sky and Four, who were listening to the conversation. Most of the warriors under Amaria's care had stopped what they were doing, listening to the conversation. 

"Uncle Alfon!" Children cried out, smiling. "You're back from Gerudo Town!"

Legend whisked around, looking to see his large-gutted uncle, bushy mustache and all. Legend could feel his legs buckle if not for Time and Amaria noticing, Time going to support the young man while Amaria walked over to Alfon, talking to him with a gentle smile. She glanced at Legend before nodding, urging him over.

"Alfon, this is Legend, who was able to hold Myth back long enough for us to protect Kakariko." Explained Amaria. "He's from an alternate time- your nephew, is what he's told me."

Alfon turned to Legend, his blue eyes sparkling with emotion and warmth. "Glad to meet you," The man spoke with that same softness and gentleness that Legend so often remembered with fondness, that made him feel so proud of himself. For the first time in three years, Legend was speaking with his Uncle again. 

"I know you're not  _ my _ uncle, b- but please, can I... have a hug?" Legend's voice shook with emotion.

Uncle Alfon nodded, opening his arms to allow Legend in. Legend hugged his uncle- no, it wasn't his uncle, but it felt so real. It felt so familiar, and Legend had really missed it. Hesitantly, he cried. He cried tears of relief, of love, and happiness. "I've really missed you," Legend whispered as Alfon gently pet his head, shaking with so many emotions. 

When they pulled away, Amaria had shooed everyone away and was at the front entrance. She was talking to someone.

"I'm so-sorry, I just," Legend went on, wiping away his tears. "Haven't seen my uncle in a while," 

"it's mighty alright, my boy," Alfon responded, giving Legend a half-hearted noogie. "Now, Princess, I have something to report," Alfon informed, calling over to her. 

"Meet me in my tent," She urged with a nod in response. "I'll be there in a second."

Legend, curious as to what so demanded her attention, walked over. He wanted to speak with Alfon more- but this probably took priority. While he walked over to the entrance, a tightly-woven wall of thorns, Warriors slipped through, holding a foreign blade. It looked close to that of the army's- well, the other army's anyway. "What happened?"

"I ran into a woman that asked to see the Princess,"

"You know she doesn't like being called that."

"She's dealt with that title her whole life, why refuse the title now?"

"...I don't know."

"Exactly," Warriors responded, looking a little smug. "Anyway, a fairy was with her, and I don't think the woman wants to hurt us, but I covered her eyes and took her sword just in case." The captain went on. 

"Do you think she's from the castle?"

"Probably," Warriors said flatly. "She looks to have Gerudo ancestry, though."

"Both of you, in my tent," Amaria called over, pulling the strange woman with her.

Warriors had not lied- the woman did look Gerudo, and a red fairy followed behind her. Legend and Warriors glanced at each other before shrugging and following behind. The well-trod camp, filled with people, was now paying close attention to the newcomer- Far shorter than Amaria.  _ Almost everyone here is shorter than Amaria, though, Except Time and Twilight _ Legend thought grumpily as he followed Warriors, who was kicking up dust as he walked over to the tent. 

"Now that everyone's here, Noor, tell us why you wanted to see me." Noor looked out into the camp, shifting uncomfortably. But then she straightened herself, faking confidence. 

"This morning, this fairy led me to the Great Fairy of Power, who... well, I think that I was under a mind spell."

"I know," Amaria responded. "You recently made it to the captain, an impressive feat. You're lucky that the Dinya is part of your bloodline, or else you would still be under Aghanim's control." Amaria put her chin on her hand in thought. "So Dinya told you about Ganon, I assume?"

"She... told me to find you," Noor admitted, frowning. "Something about how you could explain why all this was happening."

Amaria closed her eyes, sighing. "Do you want me to take this, Princess?" Alfon asked as Legend noticed Noor's eyes flashing a little red. The fairy beside Noor fluttered over to Amaria, bobbing up and down beside Amaria's ear, whispering something.

"It's fine, Alfon," Amaria informed. "You two can tell your friends this story after I finish," She added, glancing at the two Links.

"Right now, Link is 17 years old, two years younger than you, Legend, yes?"

"He's two years younger than Legend?" Warriors sounded surprised. Legend himself was surprised, but hid it from the small group, instead nodding to respond to Amaria's question. 

"Well, 6 years ago, he cleared the two palaces along with Hera Tower- a feat no knight's apprentice has accomplished. The boy came back with three pendants, which our priests explained to be able to clear the Lost woods of mist to find the Master Sword. It was clear that Link held the Hero's Spirit, and so we sent him on a mission. Clear Labryna and Holodrum of their threats, gain diplomatic ties, and come back with more ability." Amaria explained. "This took four years- he returned at age fifteen."

"A year after, he'd helped fix the broken world of Lorule," Amaria glanced under her feet. "And then his 'friends' came. They call themselves Veran and Onox, and Zelda had warned us about them- how she knew, I have no idea."

"Probably had a vision about them," Warriors informed. Amaria's brows knit together in thought. 

"I see," She murmured before continuing. "He... manipulated me and my sister. Though I assume you know this, Noor?"

"I didn't know about the 'diplomats', no," Noor answered. 

"Great," Legend scowled. "So we're not only dealing with Aghanim- a very powerful sorcerer, but also the Witch Veran and General Onox? Well, this trip keeps getting better."

"It's funny you say that because my life was going on just fine until you came along," Noor narrowed her eyes.

"Easy, both of you," Alfon urged. "We couldn't predict any of this, and we're all high on nerves," He went on, glancing at Amaria who nodded in agreement. 

"Anyway, you should know he's calling himself Myth now."

"Myth, hmm?" Amaria muttered. "Interesting. Noor, what will you do now? Now that you're aware of the mind control, you can't go back- Aghanim will never trust you." 

"...Can I help you guys?" She inquired, looking around. "You guys obviously need better training, and I can't go back to the castle..."

Amaria smirked. "Oh, Aghanim, you have  _ no idea _ just how much I want to see your reaction to this."

Amaria stood up, heading out of the tent. "Feel free to ask for help- I will make sure everyone is aware,"

"What happened to 'trust no one until proven innocent?" Legend asked. 

"There is a difference between stranger and friend, and I have heard of Noor for a long time. She is not one that I am willing to lose so easily."

* * *

Myth smiled as he watched the portal throb back in forth, ebbing dark energy. "Is she... still here?" The voice snarled, dark power and shadows throwing through it. 

"She's still alive, yes," Aghanim sounded angry, side eying Myth as he said this. 

"She manages to get one foot ahead of us, even when she has nothing to see," Veran added. 

"What about the soldiers?" The voice asked.

"....one has managed to escape," Aghanim admitted. 

"Who?" He inquired, the portal ebbing harder. 

"A mear captain, though we followed her to the wood."

"The wood that you have lost?"

"It's not Myth's fault that Amaria sensed his change of pace," Veran jumped to defend the young man, frowning. 

"Hush, servant,"

Veran winced, jumping backward and then bowing her head. "I apologize, mi lord." She murmured, bowing. 

"Only speak when spoken to," Demanded the 'lord.' Myth smiled at Veran's scolding. "Now," He went on, sounding pleased.

“Tell me about these... strangers.”

“But of course, my Lord,” Myth responded, taking a step forward. His smile was that of a trouble maker’s, of someone planning death. 


	5. Portals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust nobody, not even yourself. Especially when he's a evil blue-haired teenager that likes pushing you into portals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheheheheh Sorry (No I'm not)

Amaria watched as Noor circled Wild, her green sharp eyes observing the young knight’s movements. When Wild took a step forward to attack, Noor easily blocked before moving in for her own swipe. Wild dodges himself. 

Amaria sighed before the much-shorter Wind, placing a hand on her hip. This would go on for a while. Just as the princess is about to leave on patrol, a messenger arrives, holding her attention. Metal clangs over the words, blocking Wind from hearing more. Bits, though, were grabbed.    
“It seems to go to the dark world, as Legend suggests,”

“How many?” That was all that Wind could hear over the clanging and yelping from the middle of the field. Wind decided to turn his attention back to the fight. 

Wild had turned more defensive, Noor taking up the offensive in response. She smirked confidently as she pushed Wild backward, swinging her sword with a confidence unprecedented from the Great Sea. No, Noor sorta reminded Wind of Tetra… In both personality and looks. But that wasn’t surprising.    
“Noor, Wild, that’s enough,” Amaria’s voice cut through the spar like water through sand, a hot knife through butter. “We’ve got to talk, all of us.” She went on, eyes scanning the clearing. The clamor stopped at once, all eyes turned to the princess. 

“What’s wrong, Princess?” Warriors asked, stopping his own spar on the side. Well, it was less of a spar and more of a showing.    
“It seems that Ganon’s return is happening faster than we planned,” Amaria informed, flicking a stray hair from her bangs to the side. “One of our scouts just returned informing us of portals- likely to the dark world.” Legend, who was drinking, choked on his water momentarily. 

“I’m sorry. Just- I didn’t expect them so  _ soon _ ,” Legend explained as Sky and Twilight rubbed his back. Amaria nodded in understanding. The two shared a look of fear, of shock. “We should- We should look at the portals, make sure that they’re real.”

“What if they're other Hyrules?” Noor asked, leaning on a tree stump. Her fingers dug into the dry bark. “Will you  _ abandon _ us?”

Legend whirled to look at the female captain angrily. Wild was shocked. Legend was shaking. Actually shaking. He looked vulnerable, but angry. “This is my home just as much as yours.”   
“Myth said the same thing once,” Muttered a bystander. Amaria glanced around the clearing, sighing. 

“Let’s not jump to conclusions. One person can change fate easily, and I was that one person. Should anyone carry fear, it should be directed at me.” She walked over to Legend, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Noor, Warriors, perhaps you can teach more sword movements while Legend and I explore this development?” The two captains nodded. Amaria smiled warmly, her blue eyes shining as though they were beacons.    
“Can I go?” Wind asked, Wild and Twilight adding their own question of coming along after him. Amaria nodded.

“The more the merrier, as they used to say.” She nodded to Time. He nodded back.

*~*P.O.V. Change*~*

Legend was shaking under Amaria’s hand, anger and other less recognizable emotions controlling his body. The princess standing next to him was considerably calm, though, even compared to the ice-headed Twilight. Twilight and Wild were muttering in hushed whispers, though they were failing at it.

“I can’t believe she said that!” Wild hissed, also shaking. 

“Calm down, pup. She’s just… thinking of her people first, that’s all.” Twilight tried to keep calm, but once again, failed. 

“You four must understand,” Amaria had let go of Legend’s shoulder. “We of this Hyrule have little trust for outsiders, and even insiders these days.” Wind nodded agreement. 

“It took  _ weeks _ for Noor to get trusted, but she still gets dirty looks. We do too.”

“Ever since Myth betrayed us, we’ve found it difficult to hold high standards for anyone. They’re just afraid, of death, of loss, and of this.” Amaria gestured towards her lands. She sighed. “I’m sure that you have only the best intentions, my friend.” The woman went on. 

Legend looked at the light-haired woman, frowning. She seemed so calm, but her blue eyes glittered with fear, uncertainty, and some deeper emotion… affection? Amaria looked at Legend, smiling gently. 

“I guess you’re right,” Wild began. “After the calamity, people tried to rebuild- but with the threat of losing their lives, they never really were able to until Ganon was defeated.” He explained.

“Humans are interesting creatures,” Twilight commented, frowning. “When they’re afraid, they either push people away- or pull them closer.”   
“And what type of person are you lot, I wonder?” Amaria asked out loud, humming. “We’re here,” She went on, pulling back vines to show a littering of portals. Legend could feel bile rising in his throat, and he had to turn away. 

Portals to the dark world, just as he remembered them, littered the earth. But there were also portals to other hyrules, to other realities. Ganon was clearly planning something, and it made Legend sick to his stomach. A gentle, child-like hand rubbed his back the second time today.

“Is he okay?”   
“When you see your homeland like-” Amaria paused, as though steeling herself. “This, you tend to feel ashamed. Of yourself, for letting this happen.”   
“This… this wasn’t as bad as last time,” Legend explained as he steeled himself. Amaria hummed.

“Bad memories, then.” She responded. 

“There’s someone close by!” Wild hissed, pulling out one of his many blades. Twilight pulled out his shield as Legend looked around. A whirl of blue and gold, aimed directly at him. Then silver. 

“You always were quick,” Ah yes, a voice that had been burned into Legend’s mind. Amaria struggled against the attacker’s blade momentarily before letting it slide from her own, swinging her blade  _ hard _ . It showed little mercy.    
“You okay, love?” The woman asked as Legend pulled out his gear. He nodded, looking at the blue-haired man in front of him. Glittering, ocean-tinted eyes glared back.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Link. Ah- but rumor says you’re calling yourself Myth these days.”   
“Indeed,” Myth twirled his sword, all anger suddenly gone. “You’re looking thin, Amaria. Worn down?”   
“My health is not of your concern,” Amaria responded, eyes narrowed. “Did you send us on this goose chase?”   
“It’s not a goose chase if it’s true.” Myth responded, blocking an attack from Twilight. Amaria hummed small agreement, but she held her hand up, probably to keep Wild from doing something stupid. 

“You’re here for something. What is it?” 

“A one-on-one.” Myth responded. “Against you.” Legend was unsurprised when the sword was against him, though he wondered if it was wise. He glanced at Amaria, then his comrades, who all watched him with both curiosity and worry. Wind nodded. Legend nodded back, placing his sword against Myth’s. 

Red-orange metal against smooth silver. Myth smirked. Amaria shuffled closer, frowning. “Are you sure?” She whispered. Legend nodded. He was angry, scared, and he had to let loose somehow. To go against another sword bearer was the best response. “I  _ will _ step in if things take a turn for the worse,” Amaria hissed. 

Then she stepped back, swinging her hand to close the portals. The dark, warbling portals turned a calm gold before closing. Well, the closest of them did. 

“And my Dark Lord worked so hard to open them.” Myth sighed. Then he dashed forward.  _ He’s fast! _ Legend couldn’t help but be shocked- almost as much as the first time. Holding up his mirror shield, he took the blow before slashing at Myth’s location. A block with his sword. 

Myth had no shield. There was only one way to block and attack, unfortunately for the blue-haired traitor. Legend rushed his shield forward, using the shield bash that Wild, Twilight, and Time loved and praised so dearly. He had to admit it was useful at times. 

Myth reeled backward, leaving Legend an opening. Unfortunately, Myth recovered just as fast as he moved. As Legend swung his blade, Myth managed to step backward. Only the edge of his tunic was caught on the red metal of Legend’s blade. 

The two clashed blades fast, furious, and ferociously. Amaria and Wind would occasionally let out whimpers as they spectated, making Legend want to end the fight sooner than later. 

But in the several moments of distraction, Myth had pushed Legend backward. And into a portal. Legend, acting on instinct, grabbed on Myth’s collar, pulling him with Legend. 

“Legend!” Screams filled his ears as the darkness swallowed him. He could not respond, falling endlessly.

*~*P.O.V Change*~*

Amaria dashed towards the portal, reaching her hand out just as the portal sucked itself closed. “Legend!” Wind and Twilight screamed behind her, making Amaria feel even more guilty. She panted. Not because she was tired, or lost energy due to her sprint. But because she could not believe this. 

Wild had slumped to the ground, hiding his face as he tried to recover from what he’d just witnessed. Amaria gritted her teeth, panting. This could  _ not _ be happening. Hylia- Hylia could help, right? She’d helped Amaria before. She’d helped Zelda. She’d unlocked the power, the magic, that Amaria used oh so often. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” She murmured, heading toward the pools often used to pray at. Twilight didn’t respond, instead grabbing a hold of her wrist.   
“Princess,” His voice was heartbreakingly soft. “You can’t run off- not now,”    
“I’m not running off,” Amaria protested, looking at him in the eye. “I”m going to pray, to ask for help, for answers. Twilight,  _ please _ . Go back, tell the others what’s happened. I know you can help prepare them. I need- I need to do this alone, though.” The princess begged, the tarnished silver against her head duller than normal. 

“What do you want to happen?”   
“I need everyone to get on a harder training schedule.” She started as Twilight let go of her hand. “We must prepare and assume the worst. Reaction times, strength- all of it needs to be built upon. Cycle the regimens so that we can patrol the woods still. Increase defenses in the wood entrances. Move those still in Kakariko to the wood.” Amaria ordered, starting to pace. 

“Okay. What about supplies?” Twilight asked, knowing that they were running low.   
“I don’t know!” The woman responded. “I’ll figure it out,” She went on, glancing at a distant mountain. Panic was setting in.  _ I need to go, I need to go. _ She thought, her feet itching to move. 

“Okay.” Twilight sensed her unease, nodding. “How long?”   
“A day? Maybe a day and a half. I’m not sure,” Amaria responded, rushing towards the mountain. The Tower of Hera loomed in the distance, forgotten. Amaria  _ had  _ to go there. 

*~*P.O.V Change*~*

Myth groaned, holding his head as he stood up. “Son of Din, that hurt,” The teen cursed. He looked over to see Legend, who was recovering his blade.    
“Shoulda thought about that before you knocked me in a portal,” The redhead responded. Myth felt like stabbing him. Just for that. But curiosity got the better of him for some reason. His head felt clearer than it had in years, and Legend was admittedly a curious character. 

“Where are we?” The blue-haired male asked as he wiped the sand off his sleeves. Legend snapped his head to look at Myth.    
“You mean you don’t know where we are?”   
“No…?” Myth chuckled nervously. He really didn’t want to get shield bashed. Again.   
“...” Legend’s eyes were filled with sadness as he pulled a Hookshot from the ground. “Then it’s better I don’t tell you,” The male whispered. 

“Huh?” Myth asked as he looked around. “What’s that mean?”    
“We’re dreaming, probably,”   
“We fell into a portal.” 

“Wonder how that happened.” Okay, Myth  _ really _ wanted to stab him. Maybe later. Did Legend have a lover? Myth’d do it in front of her, then. Drive the message of how much Myth loathed this man. “You couldn’t kill me if you tried, kid,” Legend informed as he washed a feather in the nearby ocean. 

“Wanna bet?”   
“Your sword’s gone, you have no items, and you’re too darn cocky. Yeah, sure, if you’re really up to it.”   
“Wait what?!” Myth felt his back. Sure enough, his sheathe was empty. “Where’s my sword?!”   
“Probably with her,” Legend muttered.

“Who?”   
“....Marin,”


End file.
